


Lost in the past.

by LOSEYOURMIND



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, Young Derek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOSEYOURMIND/pseuds/LOSEYOURMIND
Summary: Derek consideraba a Stiles una persona bastante peculiar, muy hiperactiva, muy dulce, muy sarcástica, muy hermosa y sobre todo eso bastante misteriosa también.Stiles por otro lado creía que con mentiras pequeñas sobre sí mismo y su vida en Polonia todas las cosas  que había vivido desaparecerían mágicamente.Oh Stiles... si supieras lo equivocado que estabas.





	1. Vida nueva.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo para aclarar que ya se que el sheriff se llama Nhoa pero esto lo escribí antes de saber esa información. :)

Cuando el John Stilinski y su pequeña familia llegaron a Beacon Hills estaba por comenzar otoño, las hojas ya comenzaban a caer de los árboles y al salir a las calles el viento llegaba a ser frío sin molestar; John y su familia provenían de una pequeña ciudad en Polonia, la familia Stilinski contaba con tan solo cuatro integrantes de los cuales uno comenzaba a cursar la universidad, su nombre es Jordan, rubio, alto, ojos como el mar, perfecta anatomía y bastante educado, el chico perfecto causante del cambio de continente tan repentino que los Stilinski tuvieron que hacer, después tenemos a John Stilinski un padre bastante cómico a decir verdad, serio en los momentos adecuados y con entrenamiento militar que lo ha llevado a conseguir el trabajo de Sheriff tan rápido, enamorado de su esposa hasta los huesos; Claudia De Stilinski, hermosa de donde la veas, la mejor cocinera y pintora del planeta tierra, la mejor dando consejos y enamorada de John desde siempre, madre amorosa de dos chicos; y al final esta Stiles, blanco como una hoja de papel, los ojos más hermosos de la tierra según su madre, hiperactivo y bastante curioso, cabe destacar que su curiosidad muy pocas veces lo ha llevado a algo bueno.

Hablando de cosas poco buenas, Stiles estaba bastante agradecido con sus padres por haber tomado la decisión de acompañar a Jordan a América porque no creía poder estar un minuto más en Polonia y no por el ambiente ni por sus habitantes, el problema es un chico, la perdición de Stiles, su pesadilla; Así que se encontraba bastante feliz por el cambio de continente.

—STILES SE HACE TARDE.- gritó su madre al mismo tiempo que quitaba toda manta que lograse cubrir el cuerpo del adolescente que lucía más muerto que vivo en una posición bastante extraña que definitivamente nadie utiliza para dormir.

—5 minutos.- murmuró.

—No, levántate o haré que Jord...

—Él no está aquí.- Canturreo John al pasar al lado de la habitación.

Claudia suspiro.

—Tirare tus cómics.- amenazó.

—No lo harías.- dijo Stiles sentándose rápidamente a lo que su querida madre comenzó a tomar los que estaban esparcidos en el suelo de su nueva habitación.

—No me retes.

—Bien.- suspiró en derrota.

—Te espero abajo en 10 minutos y si no estás bañado, afeitado y decente puedes irte despidiendo de...- revisó la portada del cómic que tenía entre sus manos reconociendo al héroe que aparecía ahí.- Superman.

—Pero...

—9 minutos.- canturreo al salir de la habitación.

15 minutos después ya estaba comiendo apresuradamente porque ya parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre llegar tarde a clases y tan solo llevaba dos días ahí.

—Stiles el Jeep está fallando.- dijo su padre.- te llevaré hoy.

—Puedo manejarlo así, no es como si fuera a quedarse parado.

—Stiles.- advirtió su padre.

—Ya me voy.- se levantó rápidamente, dejó su plato sucio en el lavaplatos, beso la cabeza de su madre, dio un apretón al brazo de su padre y salió disparado hacia el Jeep.

Su pequeña no dio problemas en el camino pero de todas formas volvió a llegar tarde al colegio ganándose una nueva advertencia del profesor Harris— una persona bastante amargada creía él— y una nueva compañera de mesa porque la chica con la que compartía antes se cambió de colegio y ahora tiene que sentarse con una chica pelirroja bastante bonita que no había visto antes pero a la cual atrapó mirándolo fijamente dos veces.

 _"Lastima que me vayan los chicos"_ pensó Stiles.

—¿De dónde vienes?.- preguntó cuando tocaron el timbre indicando el cambio de clase, volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido y un lápiz entre sus labios.- Quiero decir... no te había visto antes por aquí y creo que eres nuevo porque de no ser así al menos conocería tu apellido.- sonrío bonito al terminar de hablar.

—Polonia.- murmuró Stiles al sacarse el lápiz de la boca.- llegue hace una semana pero estoy en el colegio hace dos días.- le tendió la mano a la chica bonita y sonrío ladino.- Stiles.- la chica tomó su mano sonriendo un poquito más.

—Un placer, Stiles.- soltó su mano después de apretarla un poco para acto seguido enganchar su brazo con el de ella.- soy Lydia.

Lydia le caía bien, bastante simpática e inteligente, lo acompañó a su segunda clase— ya que también la compartían— y le presentó a dos de sus amigos que al verlo compartieron una mirada algo confundida porque al parecer Lydia no socializaba con cualquiera.

—Ellos son Allison y Scott, son pareja, creo que te caerán bien.

Las clases transcurrieron tranquilas después de eso, las dos siguientes clases antes del almuerzo no las tenía junto a Lydia ni Scott pero si junto a Allison que se encargó de hablarle un poco acerca de su pequeño grupo de amigos, así que ahora sabía que Lydia ama salir de compras, pasear a su pequeña mascota y ver películas de acción mientras nadie más que Allison está con ella, también se enteró que Scott es bastante torpe y que ama jugar videojuegos _"mi alma gemela"_ pensó con gracia, y de Allison sabía que su familia tenía un negocio vendiendo armas y cazando, no especificó que pero realmente no quería enterarse que cazaban.

Llegada la hora del almuerzo Allison lo llevó hasta su grupo de amigos de los cuales no conocía ni a la mitad y definitivamente ahora no parecía tan pequeño, pudo ver a un chico rizado bastante alto caminando hacia ellos junto a Scott, en la mesa donde Lydia se encontraba pudo ver a un chico rubio cruzado de brazos hablando en susurros con ella, a un par de gemelos, un chico de piel oscura bastante corpulento con su brazo alrededor de una chica rubia con mirada arrogante, un chico moreno bastante hermoso del cual definitivamente tenía que saber su nombre y tal vez su número y al lado de este una chica parecida a él de cabello castaño bastante seria miraba en su dirección.

—¿Y él es...?- preguntó el rizado en cuanto estuvo frente a Allison y Stiles.

—Stiles, es nuevo.- dijo ella sin soltar su brazo y tomando la mano de Scott.- se sentará con nosotros.- el rizado levantó una ceja y se encogió de hombros.- Stiles, él es Isaac.

—Hola.- murmuró Stiles levantando la mano a modo de saludo.

—Espero que Derek esté de buenas, así no ataca al pobre chico.- rió Isaac.

—No seas idiota.- le dijo Scott.- vamos.

Al llegar a la mesa varios pares de ojos se centraron en Stiles haciendo que el pobre chico comenzará a maldecir el hecho de ser tan pálido y sonrojarse bastante.

—Este es Stiles.- dijo alegremente la pelirroja levantándose de su asiento parándose al lado del castaño.- el chico nuevo del que les hable, Stiles ellos son Jackson.- señaló al rubio con el que discutía hace unos segundos, lo miro como si fuera poca cosa para después continuar comiendo.- ellos son Ethan y Aiden, el del ojo morado es Aiden.- se burlo a lo que el aludido hizo una mueca.- Boyd.- señaló al chico de tez oscura.- su novia Erica.- señaló a la rubia que ahora le sonreía pequeñito.- Derek.- señaló al chico hermoso que ahora lo miraba de pies a cabeza con los ojos entrecerrados como si buscase algo.- y su hermana menor Cora.- ella ni siquiera lo miro.

—Si... ummm supongo que... hola.- Stiles intento sonreír, de verdad que si lo intento.

—¿De dónde...?

—Polonia.- contestó antes de que Derek terminara de hablar, ya veía venir esta clase de preguntas, eso pareció despertar el interés de Cora quien levantó rápidamente su mirada y cambio de lugar hasta donde él estaba sentado.

—¿Hablas en serio?- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

—Mis padres decidieron que mi hermano podía estudiar aquí si lo acompañábamos.

El resto del almuerzo pasó entre preguntas de Cora, suspiros del rubio que contestaba al nombre de Jackson, Lydia intentando que Cora se callara porque al parecer cuando entraba en confianza se pone bastante habladora, Allison y Scott en su mundo, los gemelos molestando a Erica, Boyd comiendo y Derek lanzándole miradas rápidas cuando creía que Stiles no lo miraba.

Bueno, al parecer consiguió amigos nuevos y de verdad deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no llegasen a ser como su grupo de amigos en Polonia, no quería tener más problemas de los cuales huir.


	2. Bosque.

  
**[Polonia, una noche antes de ir a Beacon Hills]**

Stiles podría amar vivir en Polonia: gente agradable, lugares lindos, aire fresco. Sin embargo el pobre chico ya se había metido en tantos problemas que salir de su casa llegaba a ser algo aterrador porque Stiles no había molestado a una simple persona, oh claro que no, digamos que Stiles conoció a alguien con _muchos_ secretos.

—¿Ulryk?- dijo el de lunares cuando su no-novio contestó su llamada.- ¿Podemos hablar?- Stiles realmente no estaba seguro de querer decirle que se estaba yendo lejos y que jamás regresaría, no quería ser seguido por nadie.

—Estoy ocupado.- respondió Ulryk al otro lado de la línea.

—Bien.- suspiró.- hablaremos luego.- mintió, colgó cuando no escucho respuesta alguna y se recostó en lo que quedaba de su cama.

Había comenzado a empacar sus cosas el día anterior y como sus padres quisieron hacer todo de forma discreta le dejaron la casa a sus abuelos maternos, así que solo viajarían con algo de ropa, cosas de valor, fotos y sus cómics, después sus padres regresarían por lo que faltase; en realidad Stiles no quería que Ulryk o los otros supieran a donde se estaba yendo porque sabía que lo buscarían y eso sería realmente malo para él y su familia.

Ulryk podrá tener rostro angelical, la mirada más hermosa del planeta y ser adorable en cualquier momento, pero la realidad es que Ulryk Landowsky es el peor monstruo con el que tuvo la desgracia de relacionarse, él y su grupito de amigos no le habían traído nada más que problemas y más problemas pero estaba bastante cegado de "amor" por el mayor de los Landowsky.

 _"Es mejor que no se entere"_ pensó Stiles.

A la mañana siguiente mientras los Stilinsky estaban abordando un avión hacia Estados Unidos un muy enojado Ulryk buscaba a Stiles por todos los rincones del pequeño pueblo en el que vivía mientras que en su mente solo lograba pensar _"Te encontraré mi pequeño y no escaparás esta vez"_ , Stiles no solía desaparecer y si lo hacía enviaba al menos un mensaje a alguien del grupo para que Ulryk no comenzará a hacer un escándalo, esta vez no fue así, no hubo mensajes ni llamadas.

El prometido del líder del Clan había escapado.

**[Beacon Hills, tiempo actual]**

—¿Cómo te fue cariño?- preguntó su madre en cuanto Stiles puso un pie en la cocina.

—Conocí a alguien.- contestó alegremente acercándose a su madre y besando su mejilla.

—¿Algún chico?- rió provocando un sonrojo en el castaño.

—¡Mamá!- se quejó, alcanzó una manzana y se sentó en la primera silla que vio.- una chica, su nombre es Lydia.- dijo recordado a la pelirroja.- en realidad conocí a un grupo completo, amigos de ella y creo que como de ellos van en un curso mayor.

—¿Quién es de un curso mayor?- preguntó su padre al entrar en la cocina ya que al parecer decidió llegar a comer con su familia.- Hola cariño.- beso rápidamente a su esposa una vez estuvo frente a ella y después saludo a Stiles.- niño genio.- dijo al despeinarlo.

—Algunos chicos que conocí hoy.- respondió a la pregunta antes hecha por John.

—Ten cuidado muchacho.- se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa listo para comenzar a devorar lo que sea que Claudia hubiera cocinado esta vez.

Después de la comida Stiles decidió que sería buena idea explorar el lugar ya que no lo termino de hacer cuando Jordan seguía en casa, paseo por un rato por las calles, se adentró a una pequeña plaza que estaba en el camino y terminó en el bosque, mientras caminaba se sentía observado o tal vez su paranoia respecto a Ulryk y sus secuaces se estaba volviendo muy grande.

Camino lo que le parecieron horas hasta que encontró una casa bastante grande y bien cuidada, no parecía abandonada en absoluto y eso le pareció algo bastante fuera de lo normal, rodeó la casa y descubrió tres autos estacionados detrás de la casa, estaba comenzando a asustarse porque si se encontraba con algún clan que conociera a los Landowsky estaba perdido.

—Estas en propiedad privada.- grito una voz a sus espaldas lo que hizo que saltara del susto y volteara rápidamente a ver al dueño de esa voz.

Suspiro de alivio al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Lydia?


	3. Los accidentes pasan.

—¿Qué haces aquí Stiles?- preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, a comparación de la chica toda femenina y arreglada que había visto esa mañana ahora la pelirroja se veía bastante desaliñada con ropa deportiva, toda despeinada y sin maquillaje.

—Yo... creo que me perdí.- contestó de forma apenas audible el castaño.- solo estaba explorado.- se encogió de hombros.

—Pues creo que hasta aquí llegaste amigo porque si alguien más te ve aquí te meterás en serios problemas.- hablo rápidamente acercándose a él para comenzar a empujarlo lejos de la casa.- ¿recuerdas el camino que tomaste hacia acá?.- Stiles asintió.- bien, regresa por donde viniste.

—¿Aquí vives?

—No.- contestó rápidamente.- Solo ve a casa, Stiles, nos veremos mañana.

—De acuerdo.- suspiró, se iba solo para evitar los problemas no porque pareciera que Lydia lo estaba corriendo de esa propiedad.

Comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia los árboles de nuevo, ¿porque se metería en problemas al estar ahí? es decir, no es como si hubiera algún narco o algo parecido. Mientras Stiles divagaba más se alejaba de la casa en el bosque y de la civilización en general adentrándose más y más en aquel bosque, comenzaba a oscurecer y de no ser por eso no se habría dado cuenta que llevaba caminando horas hacia la dirección equivocada llegando al final del camino percatándose de ello gracias a que se dio cuenta que si caminaba unos metros más caería al vacío, desde donde se encontraba parado se podía observar el pueblo y parte de la ciudad, observando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que viéndolo bien el bosque se había puesto bastante aterrador, sacó su teléfono para llamar a su padre pero no tenía recepción.

" _Simplemente genial_ " se habló mentalmente.

¿Ahora qué haría?

Suspirando comenzó a caminar de nuevo intentando encontrar la carretera que lo llevaría a su casa, revisó la hora en su teléfono y al darse cuenta que ya pasaban de las 9:00pm comenzó a apresurarse ya que su madre podría estar más que preocupada y a punto de llamar a su padre o en su defecto a Jordan, estaba corriendo tan concentrado en llegar a la carretera que cuando llegó a esta no se fijo del auto que pasaba a toda velocidad.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había sido demasiado tarde.

___________________________

La había cagado, atropellar al nuevo de la escuela no estaba en sus planes cuando salió corriendo de la casa Hale al recibir una llamada de su padre para decirle que Camden había tenido un accidente.

" _Simplemente genial, bravo Isaac, ahora no te preguntes porque no te querían dar la licencia de conducir_ " se habló mentalmente.

Rápidamente salió del auto y se acercó al individuo para comprobar lo obvio, estaba inconsciente, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo subió a la parte trasera del auto, tenía suerte de estarse dirigiendo al hospital de todas formas.

—Si te mueres en mi auto diré que te lanzaste al auto y nadie va a poder probar nada.- le hablo a la nada.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el hospital— esta vez fijándose de no matar a nadie en el camino— estaba más nervioso de lo que había estado momentos atrás; en cuanto llegó al edificio y tuvo al chico entre sus brazos caminó lo más rápido que pudo a la entrada y pidió ayuda, la madre de Scott apareció rápidamente en su campo de visión con una camilla y dos doctores/enfermeros más a su lado dando instrucciones y revisando al pobre chico que tuvo la desgracia de toparse con las habilidades conduciendo casi nulas de Isaac.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?- gritó Melissa en su dirección.

—Venía a ver a Camden y el salió de la nada no lo vi a tiempo y...- dijo histéricamente el de rulos comenzando a balbucear cosas que Melissa no entendió.

—Está bien, ¡ESTÁ BIEN!- y Isaac guardó silencio.- lo revisaremos y llamaremos a sus padres, tranquilo.- Isaac asintió y después de unos segundos pregunto por Camden.- él está bien, tiene un esguince en el pie, se lo hizo saliendo de la alberca.

—¿Solo eso?- preguntó preocupado.

—Si, tranquilo Isaac.

Suspiro de alivio y se fue a sentar a uno de los sofás que se encontraban ahí.

_________________________________

Cuando despertó lo primero que hizo fue olfatear cual perro ya que definitivamente olía más limpio que su habitación, abrió un ojo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Estás despierto.- sonrió la mujer recién llegada.- tus padres están afuera iré a avisarles que...

—¿Qué ha pasado?- El miedo de que lo hubieran encontrado comenzaba a hacerse presente.

—Oh cariño tranquilo, tuviste un pequeño accidente al parecer cruzaste la calle en mal momento.- dijo sin borrar la pequeña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.- tienes un par de costillas rotas eso es todo, ahora iré por tus padres.

Solo le habían atropellado, " _no es tan grave_ " pensó, " _pudo haber sido peor_ "

—Gracias a todos los tus estupidos superhéroes estás bien, cariño.- medio gritó Claudia al entrar.- me tenías tan preocupada.- le beso todo el rostro repetidas veces en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente.

—Si... mamá ya entendí... mamá... mamá duele.

—Lo siento, cariño.- se alejó de él y tomó su mano.- no me vuelvas a hacer esto M...-

—YA YA YA, lo entiendo.- interrumpió a su madre antes de que pudiese decir su nombre a lo que su padre detrás de ellos soltara una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?

—Teniendo en cuenta que mis costillas no son lo que eran antes... viviré.- sonrió.

—Es bueno saber eso, porque debemos irnos.

Stiles rodó los ojos; después de que chequearon los vendajes y le dieron analgésicos para el dolor le dejaron ir, cuando llegaron a su casa ya comenzaba a amanecer y sus padres lo enviaron a dormir diciendo que un día sin escuela no le haría daño y la verdad él no tenía muchas ganas tampoco, suspirando de cansancio se quitó la camisa que llevaba ese día junto con su playera de algún superhéroe sus pantalones siguieron el mismo camino junto a sus zapatos y calcetines, con cuidado de sus costillas se recostó en la cama y cerró sus ojos.

" _Vaya día_ " fue su último pensamiento.


	4. 4. Panico.

Definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes caer de la cama en la mañana así como tampoco estaba planeando escuchar a Jordan gritar en su oído, es decir, Jordan definitivamente no debería estar ahí.

—Estupido mis costillas.- siseo de dolor.

—¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Jordan confundido.

—¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?-gritó un muy alarmado y armado Sheriff entrando a la habitación de su hijo menor.- Oh, solo eres tú, hola Jordan.- y entonces pareció darse cuenta.- ¿JORDAN?

—Hola papá.- sonrió el rubio.

—No me digas que te expulsaron por favor.- suplicó.

—Claro que no.- rió.- suspendieron clases por tres días, al parecer alguien voló el salón de química.

—No es por nada pero papá te recuerdo que tengo dos costillas rotas.- dijo Stiles aún en el piso.

—Cierto.- rápidamente el Sheriff se acercó hasta Stiles y le ayudó a sentarse en su cama.

—¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jordan.

—Me atropellaron cual vaca en medio de la carretera.- dramatizo Stiles.

—Pues vaca ya estás.- se burló Jordan.- además ¿qué rayos...?

—No eres digno de saberlo.- dijo el de lunares cruzándose de brazos.- además tengo hambre y estoy en calzoncillos así que shu largo de mi cuarto.- se levanto como pudo y comenzó a dar empujones a Jordan y a su padre para que salieran de su santuario.

Tomo ropa limpia de su armario y se metió a duchar, cuando salió de está llamó a su madre para que le ayudara a ponerse los vendajes de nuevo, desayunó sin prisa riendo de las historias que Jordan les contaba y se burlaba de esté cada vez que podía. Jordan lo llevaría a la escuela así que fue a por sus cosas, se despidió de sus padres y se metió en el coche de su hermano mayor.

El camino fue bastante animado ya que los hermanos Stilinski cantaban a todo pulmón cuanta canción de la radio se supieran, después de un desafinado y mal pronunciado camino de canciones llegaron al instituto.

—Vendré por ti.- dijo Jordan cuando Stiles estuvo fuera del auto.- cuida esas costillas vaca.- se burló.

Stiles cerró el auto lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus costillas y le saco el dedo medio a Jordan.

—Jodete.

Sabía que Jordan reía en el interior de su auto así que solo sonrió un poco negando con la cabeza y se encaminó al edificio encontrándose con un muy avergonzado Isaac en el camino.

—Stiles...- saludó.- escucha yo...

—Tranquilo Lahey, estoy completo aún.- tranquilizó Stiles a Isaac.- mi padre no te quitará el permiso de conducción si es lo que te preocupa.- bromeó.

—Es bueno saber eso.- sonrió el más alto.- hablando en serio, yo de verdad lo lamento estaba intentando llegar al hospital y...

—Y yo ya dije que no pasa nada.- dijo de nuevo

Isaac lo acompañó hasta su casillero en donde Lydia junto a Jackson lo estaban esperando, o eso creía.

—¿Hola?

—Stiles, vengo a invitarte a nuestra noche de bolos.- sonrió la pelirroja.- es esta noche, iremos todos y si vas tal vez puedas integrarte más con nosotros.- Lydia parecía realmente feliz de invitarlo a comparación de Jackson que estaba bastante serio a su lado.

—Tienes que ir.- soltó Isaac de repente.- ¿sabes jugar?- Stiles asintió.- bien, sería genial que le patearas el trasero a Hale, siempre gana ese idiota.

—O tal vez tú juegas muy mal.- hablo Jackson por primera vez.

—¿Qué dices? Yo soy genial en el boliche lo que pasa es que tu, McCall y Hale hacen trampa.- se quejó el rizado.

—Tu eres un mal jugador.- dijo Lydia.- Entonces pasaremos por ti.- dijo antes de que Isaac comenzará de nuevo.

—No saben en dónde vivo.- dijo Stiles frunciendo el ceño.

—Si sabemos, Scott vio un camión de mudanzas cerca de su casa y tú eres el único nuevo aquí.- Stiles frunció el ceño.- de acuerdo, Scott vio a tu padre salir esta mañana.

—Los esperare entonces.- sonrió.

Lydia chilló de felicidad y se fue junto con Jackson.

Las clases de ese día pasaron bastante rápido entre los chistes malos de Scott, Lydia quejándose de la mala enseñanza del profesor de matemáticas, Jackson— que después de todo no es tan mala persona como parece— animándolo a intentar entrar al equipo de lacrosse y en el almuerzo todos ellos hablando de lo genial que se la pasarían esa noche. Cora se había pegado a él en cuanto lo vio en clase de historia y en el almuerzo.

Cuando salió con una muy entusiasmada Cora hablándole de lo genial que es que viniese de Polonia y un Isaac disculpándose por milésima vez en el día sintió un conocido cosquilleo en la nuca indicándole que alguien le miraba fijamente pero cuando intento buscar con la mirada a quien lo estuviese acosando no logro encontrarlo, lo que sí encontró fue el auto de Jordan estacionado fuera del estacionamiento y a Jordan comiendo una hamburguesa.

—Nos vemos chicos.- dijo Stiles y salió corriendo hacia dónde su hermano.

—¿Cómo te fue vaca?- volvió a burlarse.

—Ya supéralo Jordan.- dijo rodando los ojos.- bien, esta noche iré con los chicos a los bolos.- dijo bastante entusiasmado.

— Espero que les patees el trasero a cada uno de ellos como lo hacías con Lu...

—No lo digas.

—Lo siento.

El resto del camino fue silencioso a comparación de la mañana, se escuchaba la radio de fondo y la bolsa de papas que Stiles le quitó a Jordan cada vez que esté agarraba un puñado y se lo metía a la boca tirando papas a lo que Jordan le lanzaba miradas de desprecio.

Esa misma tarde mientras se arreglaba para su noche de boliche volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo en la nuca indicándole que alguien lo estaba observando así que con bastante miedo cerró la ventana con el pestillo y tiro de las cortinas hasta bloquear toda vista de ella; su respiración comenzó a acelerase al pensar en que Ulryk le había encontrado, sintió terror al pensar en eso, comenzó a marearse y se le comenzó a hacer difícil respirar adecuadamente, intentó sostenerse de algún lado logrando tirar una pila de libros en su escritorio, se recargó en la pared deslizándose hacia abajo hasta terminar hecho un ovillo en el piso, lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el aire le faltaba cada vez más mientras que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la imagen de su ex prometido.

—¿Stiles?- escuchó, pero la voz se escuchaba tan lejana a él que llegó a pensar que ni siquiera estaba ahí.- ¡escúchame! ¡STILES RESPIRA!

Escuchaba pero su cerebro no registraba lo que le decían, su miedo era más grande, poco a poco las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a desvanecerse dejando solo oscuridad a su paso.


	5. 5. Panico 2.

—¿Deberíamos llevarlo al hospital?

—Hay que llamar a sus padres.

—Scott llama a Melissa.

—Ya lo hice pero...

—Esta despertando.

Stiles abrió los ojos topándose con cinco pares de ojos mirándolo fijamente, rápidamente se levanto de la cama empujando a Jackson y Aiden, corrió hacia el baño de su habitación y vació su estómago dentro del inodoro, sabía que le había dado un ataque de pánico y que ahora estaba tan débil que probablemente no saldría hasta dentro de diez años de su habitación.

—Todo está bien.- escucho una dulce voz detrás de él y una suave mano acariciando su cabello.- Jackson trae un vaso de agua.- ordenó esa misma voz que identificó como la de Lydia.

Se quedo un rato arrodillado frente al inodoro después de haber jalado de la palanca para que el vomito se fuera, con un leve suspiro se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que en la reducida habitación se encontraban Jackson, Lydia, Aiden o Ethan— aún no estaba muy seguro de quien es quien—y un muy callado Derek. Intento caminar hacia su habitación de nuevo pero sus piernas fallaron un poco.

Derek lo sostuvo.

—Gracias.- murmuró Stiles.

Derek le ayudó a llegar hasta su cama con la bola de adolescentes siguiéndolos por detrás.

—¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Lydia.

—Si, no pasa nada.- dijo Stiles.- solo... me pasa todo el tiempo ¿saben? No deben preo...

—STILES.- un muy alterado Jordan entró a su habitación lanzándole miradas de advertencia a los adolescentes dentro de ella.

" _No ahora_ " pensó Stiles.

—Jordan no...

—¿Por qué hay un grupito de adolescentes en la casa? ¿Por qué el vecino está aquí? ¿Qué hace una enfermera aquí? ¿Qué...?

—Tuve un ataque.- le dijo Stiles, eso hizo que Jordan dejase de hacer preguntas y automáticamente sacase su celular para llamar a John Stilinski.

Los ataques de pánico de Stiles comenzaron después de casi haber perdido a su padre ya que John quedo en coma luego de un disparo cerca del corazón, Stiles recordaba estar tan aterrado por no ver más a su padre que tenía que dormir con Jordan o su madre, el pequeño Stiles de 10 años visitaba a su padre en el hospital al salir del colegio todos los días, algunas veces iba con Jordan y otras con su madre; los ataques disminuyeron después de que diesen de alta a su padre pero regresaron a los 15 años cuando Stiles conoció al hermano de su entonces mejor amigo Luka, cuando se enteró que viajarían a Beacon Hills aumentaron y desde que llegaron hasta la fecha no había tenido ninguno... hasta ahora.

**[Polonia, dos días después del ataque de Stiles.]**

Ulryk se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de su habitación, había estado buscando a su prometido— ahora ex— en cuanto se dio cuenta que se había ido, había enviado a sus mejores hombres a averiguar el paradero de Stiles y ninguno logró encontrar alguna pista, no hasta que Luka le dijo que el aroma de Stiles se terminaba en el aeropuerto.

Y se preocupó.

—Hermano creo que Theo encontró algo.- dijo Luka al entrar en la habitación de su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué esperas para decirle que venga?- dijo en tono agresivo.

Theo no tardó ni 5 segundos en aparecer en su habitación con un papel en la mano y una sonrisa bastante malvada en el rostro

—Se en donde está.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ulryk ya se encontraba frente a Theo.

—¿Dónde?

—América, más específicamente en Estados Unidos un pequeño pueblo llamado Beacon Hills.- su sonrisa seguía ahí, le extendió el papel que llevaba en la mano a Ulryk, papel que resultó ser un boleto de avión.— es para esta tarde.

—Genial, irás conmigo, Luka y Zytka también.- ordenó.

—Una cosa más.- dijo Theo.- es territorio de lobos.

Ulryk solo sonrió.


	6. 6. Visita.

Después de su ataque de pánico y dar explicaciones— mintiendo un poco— de porque le había sucedido tal cosa nadie le molesto más y obviamente no hubo noche de boliche así que la pospusieron para dos noches después.

Entonces Stiles se encontraba ahí restregándoles su victoria a Hale, Lahey y McCall.

—¡TRAPMA! ESO ES LO QUE HAS HECHO.- gritó Derek.

—Ya acepta tu derrota, Hale.- se burló Jackson quien tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lydia.

—ES QUE...

—Tranquilo, la próxima vez te dejaré ganar.- rió Stiles a lo que Derek lo miró mal para después sonreírle.

—Ah sido suerte, te aseguro que la próxima vez te ganaré.- dijo sin borrar su sonrisa aún.

A Stiles le encantaba la sonrisa de Derek, le encantaba Derek en general, demasiado guapo y bueno en todos los aspectos que se proponga, Stiles pensaba que Derek es el tipo de chico ideal que todas las adolescentes sueñan incluyéndolo a él.

**[Aeropuerto en Polonia, ese mismo día]**

—Theo necesito que me digas si sabes que manada es la que habita ahí.- Ulryk estaba bastante seguro de que si Stiles estaba en un pueblo de lobos a este punto su ex prometido ya estaría enredado con ellos, Stiles es una especie de imán para lo sobrenatural.

—Por lo que logre averiguar estando allá son la manada Hale, la manada de sangre pura más grande, por lo que supe son: Una alfa con su compañero, once betas, cinco humanos, una mujer coyote, un emisario.- susurro Theo en el oído de Ulryk.- y escucha esto... ellos tienen una Banshee.

—Una Banshee... ella sabrá cuando estemos llegando.- murmuró Zytka.

—Si es que sabe cómo usar sus poderes porque déjenme decirles que parecía bastante inexperta.- dijo Theo en tono de burla.

—Seremos discretos.- aseguró Ulryk.

Y el avión despegó.

**[Beacon Hills, una semana después]**

Definitivamente Derek se estaba asustando de que le gustase tanto el aroma que desprendía Stiles, es decir, le acaba de conocer y ya estaba imaginado su vida al lado de aquella bola de hiperactividad y nervios con patas, definitivamente algo estaba mal.

—Cora dile a tu hermano que esta apestando la casa a excitación.- murmuró Malia sin despegar sus ojos del libro que se encontraba leyendo.

—Yo no estoy...

—Si lo estás.- dijo Cora intentado hacer su tarea de matemáticas.

Los tres se encontraban junto con Peter en la "habitación de juegos y estudio" como la denominaba Peter.

—Cora termina tu tarea y tu termina ese libro de una vez.- las "regañó" Peter.

—Me falta la mitad.- protestó Malia.

—Si pero llevas medio año intentando terminarlo, señorita... ¡MALDICION!

—Maldecir está mal papá.- rió Malia.

—No me vengas de hija responsable ahora.- se quejó.- este juego tonto es más difícil que la vida amorosa de Derek.

—¡Hey!

—Es la verdad.

—Si bueno, no me estés jodiendo mejor.- dijo Derek rodando los ojos.

**[Beacon Hills, ubicación desconocida]**

—Llevamos aquí una semana bro.- se quejó por milésima vez Luka.- ¿cuándo iremos?

—Mañana, entraremos al instituto como estudiantes nuevos.

Ese era el "magnifico" plan del líder del clan: colarse con los estudiantes, acorralar a Stiles y convencerlo de regresar. Si eso no llegaba a funcionar tendrían que usar el plan B y definitivamente eso sería muy malo.

—Hemos cursado el instituto unas mil veces, Ryk.- lloriqueo Zytka.

—Lo haremos mil más si es necesario.- dijo el rubio sarcásticamente.

Zytka rodó los ojos, Ryk deseaba que Stiles cooperar con ellos porque no quería lastimar al humano— no tan humano— le amaba demasiado como para herirlo.

Zytka se levantó del sofá frente a su hermano mayor y se fue hacia su habitación, en cambio Luka y Theo solo esperaron a que Ulryk les dijera que esta noche le harían una visita al castaño.

**[Casa de Stiles]**

El castaño se encontraba en su habitación junto con Lydia ya que la pelirroja le estaba ayudando a ponerse al corriente con las materias que compartían, llevaban toda la tarde metidos en la habitación del castaño y hubiesen seguido de esa forma de no ser por Jackson y Boyd haciéndoles una pequeña visita que incluía cuatro pizzas familiares y varios videojuegos para pasar el rato mientras esperaban a que el castaño y la pelirroja se desocuparan.

—Lydia mi cerebro está sacando humo.- dijo Stiles lanzando el lápiz hacia Jackson.- ¿podríamos continuar mañana?.- junto sus manos en señal de súplica a lo que Lydia solo asintió.

—Me aburro.- soltó Jackson de la nada.

—Llevas dos horas intentado ganarle a Boyd en Mario Kart.- dijo Stiles con una sonrisa de lado.

—Le gane una vez.- se defendió el rubio.

—Y yo te gane diez.- se burló el más grande.

Jackson lo miro mal pero antes de poder decir nada el timbre de la casa resonó en sus oídos; Stiles se levantó dejando a los dos muchachos peleándose y a Lydia comiendo una rebanada de pizza, su instinto paranoico le decía que no era buena idea abrir la puerta teniendo en cuenta que sus padres habían salido a cenar, pero lo ignoro pensando que ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos con su terror.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

—¿Cómo has estado... amor?

El corazón de Stiles se aceleró tanto que por un momento creyó que se le saldría del pecho, intentó cerrar la puerta en cuanto Ulryk apareció en su  campo de vista a lo que este último interpuso su cuerpo antes de que la cerrará por completo; decir que Stiles se encontraba aterrado es quedarse corto.

—¿En dónde quedaron tus modales?- dijo con tono sarcástico.- ¿me extrañaste? Yo a ti sí mi pequeño... mucho.

—Vete.- susurro Stiles comenzando a retroceder a pasos lentos.- vete por favor, vete.

—Shhhh, tranquilo.- dijo en un intento de tono dulce.- no quiero que tengas un ataque de pánico aquí ¿verdad?- le sonrió pequeñito e intentó acercarse una vez más al chico pálido como una hoja frente a él.

Cuando Ulryk acaricio la mejilla de Stiles esté quedó totalmente estático con la respiración cada vez más rápida y pesada.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Jackson había estado escuchando todo desde las escaleras ya que había tenido la intención de ir por un vaso de agua cuando se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal en el living, así que subió a por Boyd y después de ordenarle a Lydia que se encerrara en la habitación fueron hacia dónde Stiles yacía completamente aterrado.

—Parece que tenemos compañía.- dijo Ulryk sin borrar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.- que bueno que también tengo la mía.

Y Stiles pensó en ese momento que de verdad se desmayaría.

—¿Stiles?- Boyd parecía bastante preocupado.- ¿Quién es él?

—No tardaste nada en enredarte con la manda ¿verdad?- se burló.

—No sé de qué me hablas.- murmuró Stiles.

—Pues deberías.- dijo antes de soltar a Stiles eh irse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—No, por favor.- susurro Stiles para sí mismo antes de caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzar a sollozar.

Él estaba de vuelta.


End file.
